


Swell

by slowloris2485



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Seth's feelings during the reunion





	Swell

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching tons of clips of the Shield reunion from 2017. One of my favorites is the one I wrote about in this when they attacked Miz after the show went off air, mostly because of the way that Seth and Dean interact. This is way too short and probably not great but I miss these guys so...

There it is. That feeling.

 

Seth tilted his head back, hardly listening to the Miz whining. He smiled a bit anyway, saw Roman, solid presences that he was out of the corner of one eye, saw Dean, making faces and mocking Miz, out of the other.

 

And that feeling, of having the both of them on either side of him, that was the best feeling. It was. Dean threw Miz into the screens, went over to the announce table and Seth followed.

 

He couldn’t help but to grin because Dean was bouncing around like a five year old on a sugar rush(like always) and Seth reached out a hand to pat his head, ruffling his curls, turning his grin on Roman and leaning back when Dean ripped the top off the table.

 

Roman was smiling as well, watching them both before he pointed towards Miz, asking the crowd what they wanted. Of course it was the power bomb, of course they did it.

 

And, like it had for the last month, that feeling swelled again as they made it backstage and he heaved himself up on Dean’s back, scrubbing a hand through the man’s hair, grin brightening when Dean grumbled but didn’t push him off.


End file.
